


Fifty Shades Of Green

by analsui



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analsui/pseuds/analsui
Summary: Written by analsui (me) and my friend Mother Mango, which you can find on Youtube :)





	1. The first shade

It was a breezy day in the swamp. Donkey was eating his delicious waffles as Shrek sat in his chair, waiting for Fiona to finish making breakfast. The kids were exhausted, didn't have a good sleep last night. Shrek, was having one of those emotional days. He was depressed because his parents passed away late last night, and Fiona was taking the kids to the daycare, so they wouldn't bother Shrek. Fiona finished Shrek's breakfast, and left with the kids. She wasn't coming back until later that day. She was going out with Dragon, and her kids tagged along with Fiona's kids. "This is my chance." Donkey thought. As he finished up his waffles, he could finally have the moment with Shrek his heart always desired.

Donkey went up to Shrek, with full lust he jumped on top of him. Shrek knew it was time, he knew what donkey wanted. He wanted the same exact thing. Their mouths connected with joy, donkey's tongue explored Shrek's mouth. Shrek shrieked with joy as he did the same to donkey.

Just then Donkey caressed Shrek's face and said,

"let's bring it to the bedroom". The couple moved to the room, the next thing Donkey heard was Shrek's big mighty ogre clothes drop to the floor.

Donkey bent over, ass in the air and said

"give it to me Shrek, just give it to me!". Shrek equipped his massive ogre onion and stuck it into Donkey's waffle hole.

Donkey moaned with excitement as Shrek thrusts his onion inside Donkey. He pounded and thrusts as hard as he could. Donkey was filled with pleasure, as was Shrek.

"OH SHREK OH OH OH." Donkey screamed, as he was feeling he was about to climax. Shrek was too, until he heard the door slam open.

"SHREK! WHAT IS THIS!?!!???!!!?//!" Fiona screeched as the knife in her hand swung around the air and hit Donkey right in the the dick. Donkey fell down with pain, and horror. "Fiona is a monster, she ruined my happiness." Donkey thought while dying.

"DONKEY MY ONLY LOVE I'M SORRY, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU." Shrek whined as he slammed his fists to the floor.

"OUR LOVE IS NEVER OGRE, NEVER OGRE." Shrek cried and Fiona laughed evilly as the kids were asleep.

Shrek cried, and slaughtered Fiona. He sliced her throat. She gagged on the blood filling her mouth and died. Shrek was pleased, but upset. Since Donkey was his only love.

"Shrek is love," Donkey whispered, "Shrek is life." His last breath, was spent on that line. He crippled into the corner, not seeing life again.


	2. The second les-shade

It was a breezy day in the swamp. Donkey was eating his delicious waffles as Shrek sat in his chair, waiting for Fiona to finish making breakfast. The kids were exhausted, didn’t have a good sleep last night. Shrek, was having one of those emotional days. He was depressed because his parents passed away late last night, and Fiona was taking the kids to the daycare, so they wouldn’t bother Shrek. Fiona finished Shrek’s breakfast, and left with the kids. She wasn’t coming back until later that day. She was going out with Dragon, and her kids tagged along with Fiona’s kids. Fiona and her kids climbed onto Dragons’ back. Dragons’ kids didn’t because they could fly.They dropped their kids at daycare, and went to Dragon and Donkeys’ house.

“Man, i’m so glad I left that ogre. He was such a loser. At least I have you Dragon.” Fiona glided her hand up and down Dragons scaly legs. Dragon smiled as she kissed Fiona, using her long dragon tongue. Fiona moaned and kissed back also using her tongue.

“Lets take this to the room honey.” Fiona said and Dragon picked Fiona up and brought her to the bed. She flopped her down onto her bed, and slowly using her tail she slipped Fiona's dress off and onto the ground.

“Araghhfh.” Dragon compliments Fiona and she said

“Oh, do you like that? I got it done last year.” Dragon nods and kisses Fiona sweetly. Fiona lays on the bed as Dragon goes onto her. Dragon rubs her scaly tail up against fiona’s green ogre nips.

Fiona moans in excitement and she rubs herself, and Dragon goes down to Fiona’s green hairy ogre waffle hole also called her pussy. Dragon slowly licks it and then starts to eat her out.

Fiona moans, and moans with pleasure. Dragon continues to please Fiona, and Fiona rubs her green ogre nips. Fiona takes charge when Dragon stops licking, and they flip over. Fiona rubs Dragon’s red scaly hole and then starts licking it as well. Dragon roars, and roars until she cums. She is relieved as Fiona lays on top of Dragon, breathing heavily.

“AUIGUYTYFGUYHJBHU.” Dragon states and Fiona sighs.

“He’s a monster Dragon, but I have to go back. I’m sorry.”

Fiona gets dressed and goes back home, to hear banging coming from her room. She grabs a knife from the kitchen, and slowly enters.

“SHREK! WHAT IS THIS!?!!???!!!?//!”


	3. The last shade

Shrek cried, and slaughtered Fiona. He sliced her throat. She gagged on the blood filling her mouth and died. Shrek was pleased, but upset. Since Donkey was his only love.

“Shrek is love,” Donkey whispered, “Shrek is life.” His last breath, was spent on that line. He crippled into the corner, not seeing life again.

Shrek, was depressed. He had lost his parents, his beloved donkey, and his wife. It was a horrible day to be Shrek. The only one he had left was Dragon, and the kids. Dragon was also depressed because she lost her beloved Fiona, and her husband. She lost them both in one day. The only one she had left was Shrek and the kids.Dragon came over to Shrek’s swamp with the kids, so they could visit with Shrek’s kids.

“Dragon, would you like a drink?” Shrek sighs sadly, and Dragon nods. He gets her a cold glass of water, and one for himself. Dragon sniffles, and drinks her water.

“ARTRYUFTFYDGUPVYFTYFGDFYUHGYU.” Dragon cries, and Shrek pats her back, and sighs.

“I killed them Dragon, I killed our lovers.” Shrek cries and Dragon disagrees.

“AHIDGSTFSHDNSGUOOIHDKPLGJOFVKHVK.” Dragon explains, and Shrek hugs Dragon for her kindness.

“AHTFGUIKHUYFYTDFGUGYD%RTYUHJ?” Dragon asks and Shrek smiles.

“I will give you pleasure Dragon, I will pleasure you.” Shrek seductively says and Dragon smirks while wrapping her long, scaly tail around Shrek, and bringing him to the bedroom.

She steps in holding Shrek to see all the bloody mess gone. She puts Shrek down, and Shrek lays her on the bed. He spreads her legs, and he rips his pants off releasing his giant ogre onion to Dragon.

“AFRGHOGUYHJG, BFUYGYG.” She pleads and Shrek smirks and whispers in her ear.

“This is my swamp.” Dragon lets Shrek into Dragon’s keep where he will release her princess. He thrusts into Dragon, and out, in and out. He repeats this until her princess has been released. Dragon moans, and moans and moans.

“KKNBYUFVYIH, UBUFGUYJ, UIFYG.” She begs and Shrek pushes his ogre onion and slams it in harder, and harder until he puts a princess inside Dragon’s keep.

Shrek breathes heavily as so does Dragon.

“Round 2?” Shrek asks, rubbing his giant onion and Dragon shakes her head.

“aBJIVUHFYCHVHJ.” She wants to please Shrek, so she licks the head of the onion softly with her giant slimy dragon tongue. Then she licks a little harder and faster. Shrek moans and moans until she puts her scaly, slimy Dragon hand on his giant ogre onion, and she moves her hand up and down. She repeats it until Shrek stops her. Shrek stands up, and Dragon goes on her knees, and sucks his ogre onion.

“oH DRaGon. tHaT’s iT!!!!!” Shrek releases his princess inside Dragon’s mouth, and she swallows. 

They both lay on the bed, once again breathing heavily, and they sigh.

“That was great Dragon.” Shrek smiled and Dragon nods.

“Wanna come by tomorrow? We can try some new things I bought.”

“AGFYFVBUBGBIJ.” and they lived happily ever after. (Well maybe in a sexual way but hey.)

The End <3 (bitch u thought look of for fifty shades darker)

**Author's Note:**

> We're so sorry


End file.
